Out Of The Bluu
by Memi-Chan
Summary: What will happen when a new student starts at Odaiba high, and Taichi and Yamato's duo act becomes a trio? -- Mary-Sue xD;; Eventually to be a Taito-fluff fic. R&R minna!
1. The Storm Rolls In

A/n: Saa... I got bored and ta daa! xD; This is just the beginning, and it'll get longer, I promise! Eventually will be a Taito, too *smirk* Onegai, R&R! ARIGATAI~!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Na~ unfortunately I don't own Digimon, or any of the pretty characters. I do own Izumi Taji, though!   
  
*** Out Of The Bluu ***  
  
"Psst, 'Mato!"   
  
A crumpled up piece of paper hit Yamato in the back of his head and bounced onto the desk in front of him. The blond rolled his eyes and turned to glare at a stupidly grinning Taichi.  
  
Tai winked and pointed at the ball of paper, motioning for Yamato to open it. Which he did.  
  
'Oi! Did ya hear we're supposed to be getting a new student? Should be fun, ne Yama-chan -wink-'  
  
With another roll of his eyes, he scribbled a reply and threw it over his shoulder in Taichi's direction, knowing full well that Taichi would catch the note, even if it meant jumping out of his seat and getting detention from their teacher.  
  
Fortunately, Taichi didn't leap out of his seat, and Taichi and Yamato weren't landed with detentions. In fact, the rest of their class went almost without incident. That is, if you didn't count Taichi's giggle fit, and Yamato screaming at the top of his voice at Sora when she mussed his hair.   
  
Ten minutes before the end of their class, (A/N: Or in Tai's mind, ten minutes before lunch xD;;) there was a knock at the door and a girl stomped into the classroom. Without throwing a glance around at the other students, she swept towards the teacher and passed her a slip of paper.  
  
"Ah, you must be Okada Tajitsu?"  
  
The girl frowned and flicked a strand of blue-green hair over her shoulder, "I'd prefer Izumi Taji, arigatai." She said, sounding annoyed.  
  
The teacher glanced up at her from her desk, then stood to adress the rest of the class, "Well, if you'd like to introduce yourself then, Okada Taji."  
  
Taji stuck her tongue out at the teacher, who only raised her eyebrows threateningly, then faced the class, tugging on a lock of hair that fell over her forehead.  
  
"Anou... Atashi wa Okada Tajitsu," She paused to roll her eyes, "Demo, I prefer the name Izumi Taji, because I don't live with my father, and I'd rather not use his name, and 'cause, well, Tajitsu? It's a boys name, which I'm not. So I guess that explains it. Or... Would you like me to elaborate enough for your fluff covered brains to comprehend?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, satisfied with her short speech.  
  
It was then that Yamato noticed she was wearing red leather gloves. 'Tacky' He thought, and smirked at her.   
  
A few seats behind Yamato, Taichi was trying hard to keep himself from bursting into another giggle fit. This girl was just too much like Yamato for her own good!   
  
"Take your seat please, Izumi-san" The teacher motioned towards the empty chair next to Yamato.  
  
"Izumi?" Yamato smirked at the grey-eyed girl as she sat down.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your name's Izumi?" He asked, looking her up and down, "You don't look like an Izumi."  
  
"And what would you know, baka?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"And you sure don't act like an Izumi, either." Yamato held a hand out to her, "Watashi wa Ishida Yamato,"  
  
Taji shook his hand, "Izumi Taji, and yea I'm an Izumi. My mom's an Izumi, you know someone?"  
  
"Hai," Yamato said, and smirked when the girl next to him raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue, "Izumi Koushiro."   
  
Her face lit up and a grin not unlike Taichi's crept onto her fair skinned face, "Koushiro! Na, he's my cousin! Sugoi!"   
  
Yamato laughed and stood as the bell rang.  
  
"Na, need a tour guide?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Baka!" Yamato smacked Taichi over the head, laughing, "This is Yagami Taichi, ignore him, baka yarou."  
  
Taichi slung an arm over Yamato's shoulder and grinned, "Hai, but you love me, don't you Yama-chan?" He gave the two his best puppy eyes.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's get to lunch." 


	2. A Loud Reunion

"'Hayou, Dai!" Taichi's voice swept across the cafeteria, drowning out any other sound.  
  
"'Hayou, baka!" Daisuke called back, just as loud as Taichi as the three older neared the table where Daisuke, Ken, Hikari and Takeru were currently seated.  
  
Taji grinned a little self-conciously as she slid onto the seat next to Yamato and waited for the blond to introduce her.  
  
"Oh, yea," Yamato said, as if remembering his manners, "Taji, this is Motomiya Daisuke, soccer freak, Yagami Hikari, Taichi's little sister, Ichijouji Ken, resident genious, and my little brother, Takaishi Takeru, our parents are divorced." He added, when she looked confused at their different last names. "And guys, meet Izumi Taji, she's just transferred from -" Confused blue eyes turned to blink at Taji, "Where did you transfer from?"   
  
"Oh!" Taji laughed, "I used to go to Ichijouji-san's old school,"  
  
"-That's- why you look so familiar to me!" Ken exclaimed, snapping his fingers. The he shrunk back into his seat, crimson creeping into his pale cheeks.   
  
"Yup," Taji grinned and nodded, "Unlike almost everyone else, I was never one of your loyal little fangirls, sorry Ichijouji-san. I'd hate to be in your position, I'm sure people tend to alienate you without meaning to."  
  
Ken nodded, warming to Taji, and leaned forward slightly, chatting to the grey-eyed girl for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a loud 'TAJITSU-KUN!' from the far side of the cafeteria.  
  
"Kou-chan!" Taji sprung from her seat and threw herself at Koushiro, wrapping her arms around his waist and dragging him to the ground.  
  
"When did you get here?" Koushiro asked his cousin, as she watched him with a grin that would've given Taichi a good run for his money.  
  
"Oh, a coupl'a days ago," She replied, casually standing up and brushing off her gloves before offering the red-head a hand up.  
  
"You mean, you're at Odaiba High now?" He blinked at her as Yamato approached.  
  
"Well, duh!" Taji laughed and hugged the shorter.  
  
"Hey, guys, you're making a scene," The blonde hissed, calmly attatching himself to the two Izumi's and dragging them back to their table. By the time they'd returned, the rest of the Digi-Children (Minus Sora and Mimi) were seated at the table (And surrounded by glaring Ishida Yamato fangirls), patiently waiting to be introduced.  
  
"'Kay, Taj," Koushiro glanced around, "Who do you already know?"   
  
"Well, Yamato-amai and Taichi-baka I know from class, and they introduced me to Motomiya-san, Yagami-san, Takaishi-san and Ichijouji-kun, who I already knew." The newer girl explained, tugging on a lock of green-blue hair as she spoke.  
  
"Okay, well, then there's still..." The red-head looked around, considering who to begin with, "Kido Jyou, he wants to be a doctor someday, and there's Miyako and Iori, and Mimi and Sora are in America until the end of next week,"   
  
"Kido Jyou...?" Taji repeated the bluenettes name, looking as if she was thinking, "Where has I heard that name before?" After a few more moments she slid her gaze to a furiously blushing Koushiro and grinned evilly, "Ahhh, that's right, I'm sure that Kou-chan's mentioned you a few... hundred... times..." The girl burst into fits of laughter, and fall into Yamato's lap after a very red-faced Koushiro pushed her.  
  
"TAJITSU!" Koushiro's attempt at hushing his cousin was met by a death-glare not unlike that of the famous Yamato. 


End file.
